


when kuroo send hte email

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KUROO LOVE OBAMA BUT DOES OBAMA LUV HIM BACK??????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o fuq

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written
> 
> dedicated to kurotsuki group chat on skype, this one's for you guys

one day kuroo sit at his desk writing hte fanfic 4 mr prez

he write it on email bc he always wanted to send it to mr prez but was 2 nervous bc he didnt want his feels to be hurt

so he write the email & then tsukki walk in

“kuroo what u doin” he asks

kuroo panics n shuts his laptop n breaks out into a cold sweat “nothin tsuk tsuk just writin emails 4 important things like college”

tsukki squints at him “i thought i saw smth bout the 1st amendment in there”

o no what he gon do now????? 1st amendment is kuroos fave, politic talk is his kink and now he popped a surprise for tsuk tsuk :(

tsuk tsuk look at kuroo “what that”

kuroo dash out of room “tsuk tsuk cannot kno”

the next day he lay in bed bc last night he was at tsuk tsuks

he cheks his email and finds an email from MR PREZ????????????

kuroo fangirl like he never fangirl b4 and reads hte email but felt weird bc he didn’t remember sending anything

“dear mr kuroo obama,  
i was flattered by ur fanfic bout me n u and i want u to come to hte white house so we can meet  
-mr prez”

kuroo scream and faint bc this must be dream

TO BE CONTINUED??????????????????


	2. HE THERE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hte moment kuroo haz been waiting 4 has finally come *prayer hands emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found this when i was going through my drafts on the tumble :')

kuroo was super excite bc the day to meet mr prez is finally here!!!!

he didnt kno what to bring so he brought everything????

“obama figure, he will like that” kuroo wanted to impress mr prez

kuroo fly to usa to meet mr prez but didnt tell any1 bc secret

he in washington dc now???? so close to mr prez!!!

kuroo almost stopped breathing bc he was so hype but then someone approached him

“WHO YOOOOOUUUU” he wonders aloud.

“i am here on behalf of mr prez, he is excited to see his b”

“THAT MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!”

kuroo grab his luggage n haul it behind him

kuroo was v eager entire ride to white house. he had to pull out his obama figure to keep him sane

he could barely hold in his screams of excitement when he step foot into white house & dahsed to oval office. he knew where it was bc he study white house in case chance like this ever happened

he burst in and MR PREZ was SITTING at his DESK facing the WINDOW so he didnt see KUROO

“MR PREZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!” kuroo yell as he runs to desk

“ive been expecting u” he said as he slowly spin around to see kuroo

kuroo almost faint bc there he at!

“we have much to discuss bc i want u to be the next prez”

CLIFF HANGER?????????? FIND OUT WHT HAPPENS NEXT IN NEXT UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obama figure: http://kuroobama.tumblr.com/post/121231346536/john-egbert-watson-unable-to-can-looks-like
> 
> kuroobama.tumblr.com


	3. ):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo finds out that this visit was not in fact for him to become pres, but 2 see obama's last speech before he must step down from presidency )):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIP

"u want me to be prez?" kuroo asks in disbelief.

"no, i waz kidding,,," obama becomes v serious all of the sudden "i must step down from being prez soon, & i wanted u to see my last speech ):"

kuroo is now v sad, how will he live w/o obama being prez? like,,, obama is the best prez,,, america needs obama, KUROO needs obama, why must he step down and hand the country over to Donald Dump or Hissary Clinton? it makes no sense wtf america ):

"i must go prepare now, promise me u'll be in the crowd?" he holds out his hand 2 kuroo, who takes it and their fingers brush lightly before kuroo is escorted out and into the place of the speech

he stands in the middle of the crowd and somehow obama finds him, they meet eyes and sadly smile at each other, kuroo sniffles and obama makes an indirect statement at him that only kuroo understands, kuroobama is real, it will not die with obama not being president anymore kuroobama will live on

kuroo wipes a tear that stars 2 fall out of his eye

he will be there 4 obama

obama will be there 4 him

obama is his barock

but when america needed him most,,, he was forced 2 step down from office bc his 8 years were up ):

a sad day

a v sad day

america is screwed

and kuroo suggests obama comes back to japan w/ him so he can avoid the shit storm that is soon to be america ):

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trying 2 cope w/ this election
> 
> kuroobama.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> kuroobama.tumblr.com


End file.
